The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When documents are sought to be produced for an audience other than the originally intended audience for those documents, it may be necessary to limit the information contained in those documents to only necessary information. One method for limiting those documents to only necessary information is through redaction of the documents. Redaction of the documents may include obscuring, blocking out, or removal of text from a document prior to production of the document. Manual redaction may be time consuming and prone to errors, such as an accidental redaction of information, failing to redact information that should have been redacted, or inconsistent redactions between similar documents. In some instances, such as electronic discovery during litigation or government investigations, or sharing corporate information in mergers and acquisitions, the drawbacks for manual redaction may be compounded due to the massive number of documents that may need to be redacted and may require a great number of individuals to process such redactions.